Gallery: The Roost / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" Aerial view of Huttsgalor.jpg "Deep Trouble" Leyla whistiling to the dragons.jpg Leyla going down the zipline deep trouble.jpg Burple finishing his roll next to a set of doors.jpg To make quick decisions.jpg A view of the light house as the dragons head to see Elbone.jpg Lighthouse at sunest.jpg We're still in planning mode.jpg "Boo to You" Light house at the beginning of Boo to You.jpg The roost at night.jpg The dragons sleeping Boo to You.jpg Burple leaving the Roost on a foggy night.jpg Haggis and Burple running to the roost.jpg Winger going back to sleep.jpg The roost on a cloudy morning.jpg A close up view of the roost on a cloudy morning.jpg Dak and Cutter wathcing the others leave the roost.jpg Dak and Cutter looking up after hearing something.jpg The wind messing with the stuff in the window.jpg "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Approaching the roost after a rescue.jpg WTS - The roost at sunrise.jpg WTS - I call dibs on one of the big ones.jpg WTS - We need more target practice.jpg WTS - The Rescue Riders having heard Magnus' statement.jpg WTS - Why should I.jpg WTS - Watching the other dragons fly off.jpg WTS - We plan our missions.jpg WTS - Aggro officially a part of the Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - All five dragons in the air.jpg "Iced Out" IO - But I'm have a fish fry.jpg IO - The fire having been lit by the rock Burple flung at it.jpg IO - Dak amazed by what he just saw.jpg IO - You okay, Aggro.jpg IO - Upset at all.jpg IO - Dak having come in through the window.jpg IO - You got it. Thanks.jpg IO - Are you home.jpg IO - I can feel my toes again.jpg IO - We all are.jpg IO - Elbone having been hit by Heatey's fireball.jpg IO - Flying out of the roost to get fish.jpg IO - To fly there.jpg IO - I'm still not really the flying type.jpg "Sick Day" The roost and Huttsgalor Sick Day.jpg A barrel having been hit by a rock.jpg Burple continuing to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg The lighthouse at sunrise.jpg Leyla headed to check on Burple.jpg One of Winger's blast having gone out the door.jpg Leyla having closed the door Sick Day.jpg All the dragons but Summer sick.jpg All the sick dragons outside the roost.jpg Dak looking at the list Leyla gave him.jpg Dak looking at the list Leyla gave him.jpg Running to the dragons with the supplies.jpg The villagers seeing what is going on at the light house.jpg "Bad Egg" BE - I was coming back.jpg BE - Dak and Winger flying off to get the egg.jpg BE - Back at the roost.jpg BE - Sorry, Aggro.jpg BE - It's okay guys.jpg BE - Maybe morning is better.jpg BE - The roost at night.jpg BE - A view of the egg from above.jpg BE - The egg sitting outside the roost.jpg BE - The window of the light house open.jpg BE - Cutter headed outside to get the egg.jpg BE - The egg gone.jpg BE - The Rescue Riders all up and outside.jpg BE - No a dragon.jpg BE - Leyla headed to get her dragon diary.jpg BE - I left it right here.jpg "Home Alone" HA - The roost.jpg HA - Anything in the dragon diary.jpg HA - Keep those eggs safe.jpg HA - Having left the roost to look for a new cave.jpg HA - I want to be the leader.jpg HA - I win.jpg HA - The slinkwings having seen the window be opened up.jpg HA - The slinkwing having stopped when the window was closed again.jpg HA - It makes them grow.jpg HA - The slinkwing again stopping when the window has been closed again.jpg HA - Aggro having seen the window open by itself.jpg HA - A close up of the open window.jpg HA - Like what.jpg HA - Lurke hurt after hitting the window.jpg HA - It's been quiet out there.jpg HA - The window having opened again.jpg HA - The last of the windows having opened.jpg HA - Heading to close the windows.jpg HA - Aggro having closed one of the windows.jpg HA - Cutter having closed a window.jpg HA - Burple closing one of the windows.jpg HA - The window having reopened.jpg HA - Moving around to continue to close the windows that keep opening.jpg HA - Burple seeing the door opening.jpg HA - The door seemingly opening on it's own.jpg HA - Lurke flying out the door after being hit by Burple.jpg HA - A window again be opened.jpg HA - Aggro starting to look around the room.jpg HA - All the supplies in front of the.jpg HA - Cutter having secured the window.jpg HA - The still barricadded door.jpg HA - The still blocked window.jpg HA - I think it worked.jpg HA - I just want to talk.jpg HA - Lurke now by the window.jpg HA - We would neever eat.jpg HA - Burple coming out with one of the eggs.jpg HA - All three eggs being brought out.jpg HA - Aggro and Cutter on top of the roost.jpg "Slobber Power" SP - Dak and Burple at the top of the light house.jpg SP - The top half of the roost.jpg SP - Dak having reached the bottom.jpg SP - It will happen when it happens.jpg SP - Guys come quick.jpg SP - Happy to hear it is time.jpg SP - Watching what Summer is doing.jpg SP - Cutter calling for Leyla and Summer.jpg SP - Leyla checking out the hatching egg.jpg SP - Cutter yelling.jpg SP - Sizzle about to chase Cutter.jpg SP - Cutter have followed Sizzle into the dragon sleeping area.jpg SP - Sizzle still in Cutter's bed.jpg SP - Does he know that.jpg SP - Much later.jpg SP - The Roost during the day.jpg SP - Hatched while you were gone.jpg SP - Baby dragon.jpg SP - The outside of the roost again.jpg SP - Cutter and Sizzle having fun.jpg SP - Aerial view of the roost.jpg "Crash Course" CC - Burple alone in the practice area.jpg CC - The target having been knocked over by the rock on it's bounce back.jpg CC - The window of the roost having been blown open.jpg CC - Dak having heard the knock.jpg CC - The wind having opened another window.jpg CC - The wind trying to blow something off the shelf.jpg CC - Seeing the open door to the dragons sleep cave.jpg CC - The storm still going on.jpg CC - The roost the next morning.jpg CC - Winger upside down in the air.jpg CC - The other dragons still asleep in the roost.jpg CC - Looking at Cutter through slightly open doors.jpg CC - I can't feel my face.jpg "Furious Fun" FF - Is my favorite.jpg FF - Boney but delicious.jpg FF - Dragons unable to sleep.jpg FF - Hearing the noise through the doors.jpg FF - Leyla coming out of the roost.jpg FF - The mess caused by the fire furies.jpg FF - A look at the mess left by the fire furies.jpg FF - The Zipline.jpg FF - Dak about to head down the zipline.jpg FF - Dak headed towards the broken part of the zip line.jpg FF - Dak flying through the air.jpg FF - A little problem with the zip line last night.jpg FF - You guys clean fast.jpg FF - Looking for Aggro.jpg FF - Looking around the practice area.jpg FF - Having see the pile of bones behind the lighthouse.jpg FF - Returnnig from boiling springs valley.jpg FF - Aggro making a drawing.jpg FF - It's just like whistling.jpg "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 19.jpg Grumblegard 1 - The Roost 1.jpg Grumblegard 1 - The Roost 2.jpg Grumblegard 1 - The Roost 3.jpg "Grumblegard, Part 2" GrumblegardPt2-2-Roost1.jpg GrumblegardPt2-82-Roost.jpg GrumblegardPt2-125-Roost.jpg GrumblegardPt2-130-Roost.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Roost 1.jpg Grumblegard 2 - Grumblegard 40.jpg Category:Buildings Gallery